Svalbaard Agreement
The Svalbaard Agreement is a between the New Polar Order and Valhalla. The Pact was effective upon signing, on 9 June 2007. The Svalbaard Agreement Preamble To further the peace, respect and co-operation shared between their respective alliances the New Polar Order (hereby referred to as NpO) and Valhalla agree to the following terms. Article I On behalf of their respective alliances the signatories agree to refrain any aggressive action towards the other party, this includes, but is not limited to, military action, espionage and the use of trade and foreign aid sanctions. The Parties declare their intent to resolve any issues between the parties through regular diplomatic channels. Article II NpO and Valhalla will consult together whenever, in the opinion of either of them, the security of either of the Parties is threatened by external armed attack. Separately and jointly, by self-help and mutual aid, the Parties will maintain and develop appropriate means to deter armed attack and will take suitable measures in consultation and agreement to implement this Treaty and to further its purposes. Article III The High Contracting Parties will abstain from any intelligence gathering or active intelligence operation, including but not limited to obtaining information from private forums, IRC channels, or through the use of former or current members of the other. Each High Contracting Party will provide to the other any offers of said intelligence or active operations made by any third party. Violations of this provision will be dealt with via the diplomatic process. Article IV The High Contracting Parties pledge to develop a system whereby the members of each party may request aid, both in peacetime and times of Alliance emergency or warfare. Both Parties recognize that neither party is obligated to provide said aid, but will take such steps as are prudent and in keeping with the spirit of this treaty. Article V In the event of open warfare between two legitimate states of the NpO and Valhalla, the leadership of the two parties will make a determination, through discussion made via the appropriate diplomatic channels, as to the appropriate remedy. This remedy may include reparations, suspension, expulsion, or other lawful penalty as determined and agreed to by both parties. Article VI Upon ratification by each alliance’s legislative process this treaty is concluded in perpetuity, with the provision that both Parties shall become unbound from the terms of this treaty fifteen (15) days after notice of its termination is provided through private channels by a government official of the withdrawing alliance. A minimum of twenty-four (24) hours notice must be given prior to any public announcement of the termination of this agreement. Violations of this agreement are grounds for dissolution of this agreement without prior notice. Signed for the New Polar Order * RandomInterrupt, Minister of Truth * Myworld, Deputy Minister of Truth * Harry Harper, Minister of Plenty Signed for Valhalla * noWedge, Regent * Vaylen, Vice Regent * Uhtred, Emissary * anchova, Marshal * broadbeans, Chancellor * chefjoe, Security Consul Category:Treaties